Server system racks have been provided for housing equipment, such as network server systems, telephone switch gear, power supplies, and the like. Industry standards have been adopted for server system racks, including the adoption of standard unit sizes for the widths and horizontal depths of system racks. One such standard rack size is nineteen inches in width. The height of components for installing into server racks is typically expressed in terms of a standard vertical unit of measure "U" which corresponds to 1.75 inches. Such components have included keyboards and video displays which together occupy large amounts of space. Flatscreen monitors and keyboards have also been mounted in single drawers with the flatscreen monitors being pivotally mounted to the drawers, such that the monitors may be raised for viewing once the drawer is pulled outward of the rack.